Kokoro Miracle
by X.Break
Summary: "Fushimi-Kun, it's already been three years. Don't you think this is absurd?"-Awashima-"Yes, I know Lieutenant, but I can't turn back now. I worked too hard on this."
1. Miracle

"Fushimi-Kun, I think this is a bit absurd don't you think?"

The 3rd in command stopped pressing buttons and sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes, I know Lieutenant, but I can't turn back now." He opened his eyes and entered in the commands once more. "I worked too hard on this." He didn't look back to face Awashima. He was too busy with the holographic screens in front of him.

That didn't stop her however because she kept talking. "Yes, I understand, but it's already been three years. By the rate you are going, I don't think this will be successful."

"Trust me. It will." Fushimi answered without pause. Even he knew that this project he was working on will have a one in million chance of working, but if the Lieutenant was acting nervous, he must be doing the right thing.

Awashima gave a small sigh, a nervous look creeping in. "Fushimi-Kun, even the captain knows this is absurd. He's given me strict orders to stop you if you keep going."

"Lieutenant, you know me. I'm not the type to follow orders."

"Fushimi-"

"And you also know I'm not the type to listen."

"Fushimi, the captain-"

"And you also know that I never follow the captain's orders anyway."

"FUSHIMI."

He stopped. A few seconds, later he turned around to glance at the woman.

Awashima gave another sigh. "I know how much you miss him, but doing this will never bring him back."

Fushimi just stared at the woman, face emotionless as ever. Awashima kept talking.

"Even the captain says it's no use…Let it go, Fushimi. That is an order from the captain himself."

He just stared at her. Silence filled the air. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Homra traitor spoke.

"Yes, ma'am."

A few more seconds of silence ensued, before the Lieutenant spoke. "Good. Now come back upstairs or else the captain will shut off the system himself."

"How will he-"

"He has his ways."

The doors suddenly split open, letting her out of the room. When she passed through them, the doors slid back in place as if nothing happened.

Fushimi stared at the door, just in case another person, such as the Captain himself, stepped in through them. A few seconds passed before he thought it was safe, and he looked back at the holographic screens, typing in new commands.

"As if I'll follow orders." He said causally.

Outside, in the Scepter 4 hallways, Awashima was walking, beginning to call Munakata.

Riiing…..Riiinnngg….Bling!

"Ah, Awashima-Kun. I suppose it went-"

"A small quarrel would not work with him, Captain. You know that."

Silence….

"….Yes, I know that."

"Then you must have your reasons."

"I do."

More silence….

"…Do you mind telling me them?"

"That would be a list. A long list that I would finish in a few years. Would you like to hear it?"

"Im fine, Captain."

"Very well then."

The call ended from just a press of a button. Awashima stood there, staring at the holographic screen that showed the ended call, and sighed. "That man."

She walked into her room, changed, and went out of headquarters.

Inside the room, Fushimi's fingers were barely noticeable as he typed in orders the machine would copy. He could tell it was working, as he had a feeling that each piece was beginning to fit.

"Almost there." He mumbled, the emotionless expression on his face, yet even though it was like that, inside, he had a sense of desperation.

He kept staring at the blue screens until a small bar came out.

1%...

2%...

3%...

Night blue eyes widened in approvement. He's done it.

10%...

50%...

All of a sudden, Fushimi started coughing. He looked a bit calm as if he expected it. What he saw on his hand was a dark red substance, and he sighed. "Oh well."

He looked back up at the screen.

95%...

He then looked to the right, glancing at a robotic yet human figure. That's what he worked on for the first two years. That robot.

The Blue looked back at the screen to hear a small beeping noise.

100%. Transporting information.

"Almost there…" He mumbled.

Fushimi walked over to the robotic cyborg.

….

….

Information storage complete. Will start in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The robot's eyes opened a few seconds later. His expression was emotionless as ever, as he looked around the room. The robot then looked up at the figure in blue.

Fushimi gave a small smirk. He couldn't help it. He would always do that in front of him, but inside, he couldn't speak. He was overjoyed. He'd done it. Finally.

"Hello, Misaki."

The cyborg looked at him, everything the same as it was before. His clothes, eyes, hair, yet it was still emotionless.

There was a silence. Until…

"Hello, Saru."

He couldn't help but change that smirk into a smile. All this Misaki needs is that one part.

But it's kept safe, and stored in all that information.

It's too early for him to know….

It's too early for him to know what happened three years ago.

But still…

This is what people call a miracle.


	2. A Flashback Helping a Memory

_**-2 years later-**_

"Kusanagi-San?"

"Hm?" The bartender turned around, facing the young skateboarder sitting on the bar counter. He set his wine glass down and smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you tell me more about my creator?"

Izumo's smile faltered for just a second, but it came back soon after, although it was more sad than happy. He gave a small sigh through his nostrils. "Yata-Kun, why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the people at Scepter 4?" He picked up the wine glass from the counter, and started to clean it once more while speaking.

"I already have." The skateboarder answered. "They told me everything I know." He gave a frustrated sigh, and set his chin on the counter with his arms as a pillow. "But since I'm from HOMRA, they won't give me any other answers."

The bartender gave a light laugh. "That's ironic, now isn't it? He was the one who created you, yet they won't give you information." He looked down at the glass, staring at his reflection. "After all those years…"

"Your wife told me to ask you." Yata said, eyes glued to the other.

Izumo's head suddenly lifted up. "Seri-Chan? That cold hearted woman?" He gave a smile. "Why would she tell you that?"

"She said that you know more about him in general."

The blonde haired blinked in surprise. A few seconds past in silence…All of a sudden, a roar of laughter was heard.

"Hahaha! Oh Seri-Chan! Me?! Know more about him?!" He yelled to himself.

Yata was seriously confused at this action. "Kusanagi-San, is there something wrong?"

A few seconds past before the bartender slowed down his laugh. He gave a huge smile and ruffled the ginger's hair. "No, nothing's wrong Yata-Kun, but if you're trying to find information about Fushimi, you're going to have to talk to him yourself."

He then went back to the kitchen, holding the wine glass along with the towel he used to clean it with.

Yata gave a small sigh. "Ask him himself huh…."

He got off his seat, went outside Bar HOMRA, and threw his skateboard on the street to ride on, his face emotionless yet thinking.

There were so many things going on the past two years, ever since he was created. First it was everyone seeing the HOMRA vanguard after Fushimi created him. Then it was a lot of other things, like Izumo and Seri getting married. So many things processed the robot's mind, but one question kept bothering him.

Why was he here? And what happened to the real Misaki that made him be here?

"_If you're trying to find information about Fushimi you're going to have to talk to him yourself." _

Talk to Saru himself? He could do that…

"But how can I talk to him…When he's not in this world…"

Multiple memories surrounded him.

* * *

"_Saru? Is something wrong?" _

_The Scepter 4 Blue turned around to face the robot. He gave a small yawn. "No, nothing's wrong." _

"_Are you sure?" Yata asked, as he leaned against the wall. "You're coughing up blood." _

"_Trust me, Im fine." He asked, waving his slightly crimson hand to say so. He didn't look behind to see the ginger. He was too busy with the holographic screens. _

"_No, you're not okay." The skateboarder frowned. "What's the point of you creating me when you're not going to live any longer….?"_

_Fushimi stopped. A few moments later, he sighed. "That is a very good question…."_

_Silence…._

"…_Listen. There's something I need to tell you." _

_Yata glanced at the Blue, suddenly interested. "What is it?" _

"_I know I'm not going to live any longer." Fushimi spoke. "And once I'm gone, you're going to have to live alone." _

"_Idiot. I knew that already." _

_Fushimi kept talking through his actions, a small scoff escaping his lips. "Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought."_

_He looked up at the screens, typing in commands. Multiple files started appearing. Crowding around. Until one huge file stood in the middle. By then, beads of sweat engulfed the Blue's forehead, and he started coughing up blood. When he stopped, he sighed, looking at the crimson color on his hand. _

"…_Saru…? Are you okay?"_

_He turned around to face the Red. _

_A few seconds past before he gave a sad smile. _

_And he opened his mouth to speak._

* * *

Yata's eyes widened from remembering such a memory. "That's it…"

In a split second, a wave of fire washed through him, and he took a sharp turn, black wheel marks painting the street. He boosted his skate board as fast as he could, going back to the Scepter 4 headquarters.


	3. Words of a Certain Someone

INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. FRONT GATE BEING BREACHED.

"Lieutenant! What's going on!"

"You know full well what's going on!" The 2nd in command yelled. "Get to your places!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The whole place was in havoc. People were running to get to their stations. Others went outside to defend and fight in the battle about to become. Awashima was about to follow the others, when a voice stopped her.

"Awashima-Kun? Is something going on?"

She turned around to see the captain standing like the man he is. Back straight, face completely emotionless. He hasn't changed and will most likely never will.

The female suddenly straightened up and gave a salute. "Captain! There has been a breach in the front gate. I was just about to go there with the men, sir."

"I see." Munakata replied. "You did a good job, but I think a full squad is not needed."

Seri blinked in surprised. "What do you mean?"

He gave a small smile, and lifted up his glasses, the shining glint becoming a blinking red from the lights. "I have a feeling this encounter will be a bit special. I suggest you get going, Lieutenant."

The second in command froze in thought before having the command sink in. She immediately came out of her thinking train before giving another salute and running off.

The captain gave a small laugh. "You planned this out too perfectly, Fushimi-Kun."

* * *

Seri opened the doors to the outside, meeting in the center in the line of men. "What is going on this time?!"

"Lieutenant. There's someone coming."

"I have taught you correctly. You know what to do!"

"But Lieutenant, look…"

One of them pointed to the other side of the gate, making the female's head move towards that direction. She could see clearly the small tint of red coming closer and closer.

"_Could it be a HOMRA clansman?" _She thought to herself. _"Why would they come here….?"_

"Get ready for battle!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Each person took out their sword, a small glint of light shining in the process. Awashima looked straight at the glowing blob coming closer and closer each second.

"Awashima…Emergency battle…."

BAM.

A wave of fire surrounded the gate, having it melt to tiny little pieces. The glow of the ashes were so bright, the Blues had to look away. The female winced from the sudden change in contrast and closed her eyes. When the fire died down, everyone else looked back to see who their strong opponent was.

Seri opened her eyes slowly….But opened them fully in a quick second because of who it was.

"Yata…?"

The crow drifted his skateboard to the side, bits of red sparks appearing out of it. He went to an immediate stop and gave them a small glare. "Where is it?!"

Awashima blinked in surprise. "Yata-Kun, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you erased everything?!" Yata exclaimed, a tint of panic struck in his voice. If they erased everything from back then….

Awashima froze in thought once more. Erased…? Erased what…?

"Lieutenant, what should we do?" One of the soldiers asked.

"….Let him be." Awashima said. The men drew back in surprise. "But Ma'am! He came here without reason!"

"Oh, he has his reasons all right." She said. "Let him be. Put away your swords."

Everyone was shocked to hear the sudden answer, but they slowly obeyed, putting their swords back to their rightful homes.

The Lieutenant gave a small nod, and looked back at the vanguard. "Yata-Kun, I do not know what you are talking about. I suggest you go home."

"I can't go back! I have to find out what Saru gave me!" Yata yelled, he got his skateboard ready, hopping on top of it just in case.

"Saru…Fushimi-Kun?" She raised a brow. "What did he give you…"

A sudden flashback came into her mind.

"….I see…"

She looked at the men behind him. "Let him in."

"But Lieutenant!"

"I said let him in!"

The others flinched from the sudden command, but they slowly drew back from the places, creating an opening for the vanguard to come in.

Yata was a bit surprised from everyone's sudden actions, but he gave a firm nod and zoomed past them on his skateboard. He soon jumped off, and ran inside, leaving the flat transportation system lying on the ground with its wheels up.

The soldiers stared at the second in command. "Lieutenant…"

"I said he has his reasons." She said simply.

"_Oh, Fushimi-Kun…"_

* * *

Yata ran in the Scepter 4 hallways, trying to recall where it was his creator made him. He went room, after room, after room, until finally, he found a space that didn't seem like the rest. He stopped, and slowly went inside of it, looking around and realizing that this was the room the third in command slept in.

"Saru…"

He looked around once more, trying to find the entrance of the lab. He searched everywhere, until he found a secret door at the wall from the end of the room. He pushed it, making it slide open as fast as the speed of sound. Then, he quickly went inside.

Everything was how it was from before. Nothing was touched. Nobody touched it. It was as if a day past, when really, it was three years.

The vanguard set his hand down on the multiple machines, papers, tables, anything that reminded him of that time. He kept walking towards the front, watching everything else, until he found himself in the main screen.

It was untouched. Everything was still there. The buttons on the keyboard, the multiple small files on the holographic screens, and the one huge filed that surrounded everything else. The file said "Open in Emergency."

In Misaki's case, this was an emergency.

He looked down at the keys, noticing a small red button in the middle of all the rest. He stared at it in what seemed like forever. He knew he should press it. Didn't he want to know why he was created?

Yet, there was a sense of fear inside of him. Of what might be the answer to that question.

Yata stared at it.

But soon, he had the strength to lift up his arm…

And put it towards the direction of the button. His finger became closer and closer towards it, remembering the words his creator told him.

_Whenever you're ready, press the button, but I don't think you'll like it. _


	4. Thank You

…_Blip!_

…_._

…_._

…_.beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-…._

…_._

…_.beep….beep….beep….._

_Beep…beep…..beep…._

…_.beep….beep…beep…._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

_WHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

* * *

_Has it already come to this? Am I really going to end like this…? _

_I couldn't move. Even if I wanted to, every part of my body hurt like crazy. Breathing took a toll since my lungs felt like it was going to be ripped apart. My vision was becoming blurry. It took the strength I had left to keep my eyes open and stare at the figure in front of me. _

_I would have let this guy go, if it wasn't for him hurting Anna like that. Though, if it wasn't for me, Anna would be dead. At least she's still alive. Yeah, at least she's still alive. But still, I'm an idiot for not following Kusanagi-San's orders. I realize that now. Yup, I'm a total idiot. _

_Who knew this guy would be strong…He looked so weak. Tch. Copying other people like that. What is he, a shape shifter? An illusionist? _

"_Well then, Yata-Kun. I thought this would be easier. I've heard about you and your little tricks so I thought I would play." The figure in front of me gave a small smirk. _

_If I had the energy, I would punch this guy in the face, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel my flame. I tilted my head up slightly to give him a small grin. _

"_Heh. I think I still could." _

_That wasn't true of course. Not with this sword attached to my shoulder along with this brick wall. This Scepter 4 sword. Saru's….That bastard copying that monkey. This is the worst. _

"_Huh…Really?" I saw the figure walk up towards me. I didn't know what was going on. What was he doi-_

_I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. My eyes widened, and I screamed. _

"_Huh…I guess you do. I never knew you would scream that loudly, Yata-Kun~" _

_He delved the sword deeper inside my shoulder. That bastard. I tried to calm myself down, make my breathing slow, but it didn't work. The pain after that attack was too great. He could see my pain. Why is this happening. _

"…_You're boring." I could hear a yawn, but that didn't matter. In a split second I felt something pierce my chest. _

_I couldn't move. My eyes couldn't even widen. I felt crimson liquid overcome my mouth, the taste of copper filling my taste buds. My body would have dropped to the ground if it wasn't for the weapons painfully holding me up. _

"_Huh…Yata-Kun, are you already done? I did say you were boring but I didn't mean that you could fall dead." _

_This bastard…_

_I couldn't move. I wanted to drift away. I didn't have the energy to fight…Not like I could have in the beginning…_

_I closed my eyes…_

_WHING. _

_I heard a cry of pain. Was it mine..? It was probably mine…._

_But I heard it once more…And it definitely wasn't mine…_

_Then whose was it…?_

"_Misaki!" _

_I felt a weight lift off of me, and I collapsed. _

"_MISAKI!"_

_Who…? _

"_Misaki!" _

_Who's calling…? _

_I open my eyes as much as I can. Everything is fuzzy. I can't see, but I notice the slight tint of blue in front of me. _

"_Misaki!" _

_I felt something wet fall on my cheek. What was this…Tears….? Was this person crying…? _

_I try to look to the side of the figure, and I notice a person on the ground…So that's where the cry came from. _

"_Misaki! Are you okay! Oi!" _

_I could hear cries. I slowly realize who the figure was…_

"…_saru...?" _

_I heard his breathing draw back. _

"_Misaki. Oi, you're going to be okay. Misaki."_

_Why is he calling my name so many times….I don't understand. _

_Im tired. _

_So I close my eyes. _

"_Oi! Misaki! Keep them open! MISAKI."_

_But I couldn't answer…._

_I was already gone._

* * *

Words were not enough to give an explanation of what happened in the cyborg's mind after that one flashback. That one memory. That one answer, of why he was created. He was appalled. Surprised. Shocked. So this is what happened to the real Yata? The real Misaki?

All he could do was stand there, as it all came back to him. Anna's disappearance. The call from the bar. The fight from the illusionist strain. Fushimi saving him.

His death.

Something wet fell from his cheeks. The cyborg finally came back from his trance and looked confused, wiping his eyes. What was happening? What were these things..?

Why was he crying?

"Wh-What am I doing..? Why is this happening..?"

"Yata!"

The doors to the lab opened immediately as the bartender and lieutenant dove through, but they froze a second after to see the robot standing there, just standing there, in the middle of everything. The stacked papers were in a mess, the chairs were out of place, there were cords everywhere.

But they couldn't get their eyes off of the holographic screen. Every place they could see on that screen were images of the Scepter 4 Blue and the HOMRA Red. They were both of the past and present. The two of them in their high school days, the days when they were at the arcade, when they grew older and joined HOMRA. Even the painful days, such as the day Fushimi joined Scepter 4, the day they fought and there on.

Both of them knew that the robot had seen everything.

Every single thing that was supposed to be kept secret.

"….Kusanagi-San...Awashima-San…"

The two looked back at the robot standing, frozen.

A small movement was made as he turned around. What they saw was extremely unexpected.

A smile was formed as tears rolled down Yata's face, giving off a ray of happiness.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Im sorry for uploading this so late! _ I had a really busy life and everything. I almost gave up on this to, but I conquered! :D**

**Anyway, did you like this chapter? :3 Please review! **

**And all K project characters go to GORA X GO-HANDS. Nothing is mine! Only my story idea! **

**ppssttt: after this is the epilogue and that is the end of the story. **


End file.
